The present invention relates generally to a pistol nozzle, and more particularly to a handle of the pistol nozzle.
As shown in FIG. 1, a pistol nozzle 10 of the prior art comprises a handle 11 which is provided in one longitudinal side thereof with a skidproof portion formed of a plurality of soft strips 12. The soft strips 12 are made integrally with the handle 11 such that the soft strips 12 are arranged at an interval. The soft strips 12 serve to enhance the contact friction between the handle 11 and the palm of a user""s hand holding the pistol nozzle 10. The handle 11 as described above is defective in design in that the interstices 13 of the skidproof portion of the handle 11 are apt to gather foreign objects which may promote the growth of bacteria or fungi. In addition, it is not easy to get rid of the undesirable objects which are deposited in the interstices 13. Moreover, the soft strips 12 are susceptible to deformation or damage. It is uncomfortable for the user of the pistol nozzle 10 to hold the deformed or damaged soft strips 12. In light of the integral formation of the soft strips 12, the handle 11 is not cost-effective at best.
As shown in FIG. 2, another prior art pistol nozzle comprises a handle 14 which is provided with a corrugated cover fitted thereover. The corrugated cover is effective in providing the handle 14 with a skidproof surface; nevertheless it does not provide a user""s hand with a gripping comfort.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a pistol nozzle with a handle which is free from the drawbacks of the prior art handles described above.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.